1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device and its method and a reproducing device and its method, and is applicable to a video cassette recorder (VCR) for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, VCR has spread which can perform inter-frame coding of the video data for each GOP and recording of it, treating plural frames as a unit (hereinafter, this is referred to as a GOP).
In such a VCR, usually, video data and audio data of one GOP are respectively divided into plural data blocks which are having the stated length, and these data blocks are respectively recorded in the corresponding recording areas in the stated number (ten, in FIG. 1) of recording tracks 2 which are formed on the magnetic tape 1 as shown in FIG. 1.
By the way, in a VCR, at the time of variable speed reproducing mode (hereinafter, this is referred to as shuttle mode), a reproducing head has been generally adapted to be caused to intersect the recording tracks 2 of the number corresponding to the speed which is variable, by running of the magnetic tape 1 at the speed corresponding to the specified reproducing speed.
Hereby, in a VCR, recorded data can be reproduced from the plural recording tracks 2 with one time of scanning of the reproducing head, and thus variable reproduction can be performed at the specified reproducing speed, as shown in, for instance, FIG. 2. In this connection, FIG. 2 shows the scan trace upon the magnetic tape 1 of scanning of a pair of reproducing heads at the time of quintuple speed.
In this case, in a VCR which is adapted to record the video data and the audio data for each GOP on the magnetic tape treating the plural data blocks as a unit as stated above, as known by FIG. 1, the data which is obtained becomes a mixture of plural GOPs, as the reproducing speed goes high.
Therefore, in a VCR of this kind, there has been such a problem that discontinuity points occur on the joints of the data blocks of the different GOPs as shown in FIG. 3 with respect to the waveform of the audio signal at the time of, for instance, the shuttle mode; as a result, a noise occurs in the emitted audio at each discontinuity point.
There is such a problem that the more the reproducing speed becomes high the more such noises occur, and, in the worst case, a discontinuity point in the audio signal occurs for each data block, so that noises continue.